Untitled
by SolFang
Summary: The source has found a way to resurrect Prue. The elders wont let her be taken without a fight. Split second decisions are made and new they have created a power this world is not ready for. Can the Charmed ones save Prue from evil or will they die tryin?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, it's been a really... long time since I've posted anything on here! -_-; And I just got into Charmed, I'm actually on ep 68 right now so I don't know everything about the series, BUT I will get through it! I don't have a title yet, since I cant think of one that fits. **

**Ok enough with this! On with the story!**

Phoebe stared at the destruction in sickening awe. Their family mausoleum had been trashed, but the worst thing of all was Prue's casket was missing. It made her want to vomit. Ripping her cell out of her pocket and hit Piper's number, she needed to tell her sister what had occurred.

Phoebe rushed to the jeep and started it up. She needed to get home now!

**Halliwell Manor**

***riiing riiiing riiiiiing*** Piper sighed as she shuffled over to the phone. She felt so withdrawn today,she wouldn't have gotten up if Paige didn't show up early for Witch 101.

"Hello?" she answered the phone with an agitated sigh.

"Piper we have a problem! A really really big, demon filled problem!" Phoebe spoke in a rush. Piper could tell that her sister was stressed beyond the point of return.

"Whoa slow down there speedy, whats the problem?" Paige watched her older sister with worry.

"I uuh... don't know how to tell you this, I'm right outside" Just at that exact moment Phoebe came bursting in, turning quickly, slamming and locking the door, along with snapping her cell shut.

"Phoebe, honey whats gotten you all spooked? What demon do we have on our asses now?" Piper asked, laying her hands on Phoebe's shaking shoulders.

Phoebe didn't know how to sugar-coat this, she felt at such a loss. Gulping and taking a deep breath, locking eyes with her now eldest sibling.

"Prue's casket is gone" Phoebe said in a rush. She watched Piper's eyes widen and water. Then she saw this incredible fury explode.

"WHAT?" she cried out. Paige's jaw hit the floor.

"Who...what... why would …. what would someone want with Prue?" Paige spoke, voice quivering with fear.

"LEO GET YOU'R WHITELIGHTER ASS DOWN HERE! NOW" Piper screamed while looking upwards.

Leo orbed in within seconds. He looked distressed beyond belief.

"The elders have put a lock-down on Prue's soul. But something is ripping her out of heaven! I just found that out or I would have told you myself, I swear!" he explained in a rush when he saw the three witches faces contort into disbelief.

"How is this even possible Leo? Our magic couldn't bring her back, and why restore life to a Charmed One? It doesn't make sense!" Phoebe exclaimed while pacing back and forth.

Piper remained silent. She had a feeling as to why they would try a stunt like this.

"Think about it Phoebe, there are demons out there that have the power to bring the dead to life. If they demonize Prue I'm sure they'll send her after us. They know were grieving a sister so why not send her to attack us? Have family kill family" Piper spoke quietly.

Paige felt her head spin. While Phoebe slumped into a chair. Piper felt Leo's arms wrap around her. Each sister thinking the exact same thing.

'Why do they have to keep doing this to us?'


	2. Resurrection Gone Wrong?

**Chapter 2 Resurrection gone wrong?**

Piper looked Phoebe straight in the eyes.

"and what were u doing in the cemetery?" Piper sounded ticked. Phoebe swallowed roughly. "I ... I went to see Cole..." Phoebe muttered. She watched Pipers eye twitch, but her older sister said nothing. Piper turned to Leo. "So what or who do the elders think took Prue? Cus I am ready to not only vanquish but Mamie and torture the fuck outta them!" Leo tightened his hold on his wife. "they're almost sure it's The Source. They have every whitelighter they can spare keeping an eye out for any sign of her." Still Piper felt the anger coarse through her. "I'm summoning Grams. U comin? Maybe they know more." Piper spoke while stepping out of her lovers arms and towards the attic. Once all 6 candles were lit, and everything was ready, 3 sisters chanted the spell. In a whirl their Grams appeared. "we were wondering when u would summon us" patty spoke appearing after grams. "So were u gunna tell us about Prue? When the he'll did this happen?" Piper all but yelled. Grams glanced at all three girls. "late last night, and they've been trying to summon your sister ever since. It's putting great strain on her soul." she spoke with great conviction. Phoebe cleared her throat "So it is a dark force trying to pull her down?" The demons were chanting around Prue's dead body. They were attempting to demonize her. The elders made a split second decision, three elders surrounded Prue's soul, joining hands, they too started to chant, the ceremony to make her a whitelighter. Prue screamed. Good and evil pulling a part of her, changing a part of her at the same time was agonizing. Her screams traveled past the veil of the dead and ripped through the attic. Piper an Phoebe heard screaming. Both nearly jumping outta their skin in surprise. "Oh god! That's ...that's Prue's voice!" Patty's eyes widened as she heard an elder in her mind. "the source is beginning the ritual! So the elders are making Prue a whitelighter" Phoebe crashed to her knees trying to cover her ears. "They sound like they're killing her!" Grams suddenly whirled around on the three trembling sisters. "You three, start chanting the lost which spell. They've reanimated Prue, if u can summon her using he power of 3 we might be able to save her from the source!" Piper, Phoebe and Paige wasted no time in finding the spell and joining hands they started casting. At first nothing but the third time they spoke the spell a kneeling silhouette started to form on the floor. Surrounding the translucent form where the three elders chanting the spell of their own. By the fifth time they could see Prue as clear as day. Only things wrong where Her left eye was completely black and her right was completely white, they could hear her bones snapping back into place, every scratch was painfully healed. Her right hand supported her weight while her left clenched over her heart. The screaming was reduced to ragged breaths and gurgles as blood dropped from the corners of he mouth and eyes. Down in the underworld he demons were struggling with keeping Prue grounded there. They knew they were losing her as more of her body was being enveloped in a white light. Suddenly Prue's lifeless eyes opened and they too noticed one eye black and one white. Before they could do anything she orbed out of existence. **Halliwell manor** Within the 10th repetition they fully had Prue. The elders magic pulled Prue upright and before anyone could say anything they plunge their hands inside her torso. A white light and a telekinetic burst erupted from her form. Threw everyone on their asses. Prue stood there when the light dimmed completely, Prue stood, yes still black n white, half lidded. Without warning she pitched forward, hitting the attic floor with a thud. Piper looked at the still form of her big sister in awe, she watched he rise and fall of her sides, she listened to her breathing, uneven, fast, painful. She was the first to get to her, the first to touch her. Her skin was warm, unlike the last time she felt her, body cold and empty. When she brushed away her bangs she watched the black and white fade away, those gray-blue eyes returned, unfocused and exhausted. Both Paige and Phoebe crawled their way towards their resurrected sister, wanting nothing but to be close to her, reaching out with shaking hands they too touched her shaking form, confirming that she was indeed not a figment of their desperate imaginations. Both Patty and Grams looked on in wonder. "So she's a whitelighter/demon..." the three witches flinched. The elders tilted their heads, one disembodied voice spoke up "1/4 demon, 1/4 whitelighter 1/2 witch, she is a deadly combination, it is up to u three to keep her under control or we will find a way to take her" with that they orbed out. Leaving 5 stunned women in their wake. ~~~ With some group effort the three witches were able to vet Prue from the attic and down to her room. Paige had excused herself after that, she needed to get home, that and she wanted to give her sisters some down time, since they were closer. Promising to stop by on her lunch brake or ditch work completely she would be back. By this time Prue was completely healed but her eyes remained unfocused. Piper cradled her close while Phoebe escorted Paige out. "Prue, God Prue please come back to me, I need ALL of u here, we need u, big sis please come to me" leaning down she kissed her temple. At that moment a spark connected when Pipers lips came into contact with Prue's skin. She felt Prue stir and when their eyes locked, Piper watched surprise and recognition flash in those eyes. "P-piper?" Piper felt a smile spread across her face. "yup that's me!" she spoke softly. "bu-but how...u know what I don't care how god I misses u" reaching up she touched her cheek. 


End file.
